


Unless (Hotch's POV)

by NaturalMiamiMinds77



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMiamiMinds77/pseuds/NaturalMiamiMinds77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Hotch catches Derek, and Spencer doing something they shouldn't be? What does he tell them? One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless (Hotch's POV)

"Mmh!" 

"Ahh!"

I heard right before, the sound of breaking glass took over, almost like a lamp being knocked over. I would have went back to filling out the file, but the glass got my attention.

I stepped out of my office, determined to find where the ruckus was coming from. I glanced into Rossi's office, he was gone. I remembered JJ, Emily, and Penelope went to get coffee. So that only left two people, Spencer, and Derek. 

The moans became amplified as I got closer to Derek's office. I braced myself for what may lay behind the door....

I saw Derek, and Spencer on the couch. Derek was on top, while Spencer was on the bottom, they were making out. Derek's tongue fighting for dominance, which Spencer wasn't about to let happen.  
Both had a sheet of sweat on them, their breathing was hitched, and hands were going in ever which direction. Neither had acknowledge that I was standing in the room, until-  
"Ahem!"  
I said quite loudly.

"Hotch!"  
Derek yelped, while falling onto the floor.

"It's not what it looks like! It was a one time thing!"  
Spencer shot straight up off the couch.

"We wa-"  
Derek started, but I cut him off.

"I don't care what you was doing! You know the rules! I should suspend you two!"

"Please, Hotch hear us out. It won't happen again, I promise."  
Reid pleaded.

"We didn't really think, i- It just happened."  
Derek stuttered.

"Damn right it won't happen again! Because the next time I will have to report it,,,, unless.."  
I finished with a smirk.

"Unless?"  
Reid thought out loud.

"Unless what?"  
Derek questioned, still short of breath.

I didn't answer for a while, I was thinking of how I could say it. I was still contemplating on what to do until, my thoughts were interrupted. 

"Hotch, unless what? What did you mean by that?"  
Derek demanded.

"Um, unless... Derek, Spencer."  
I said nodding to both, as I said their name.  
"Unless, you want me to be included in the next event."  
I said with the biggest smirk, and closed the door.

Taking a risk, I glanced in through the window as I walked by. Both looked like a fish out of water, with big bouncy balls for eyes. I laughed all the way back to my office. They definitely won't be doing that anymore, at least not here anyway.

 

A/N: Okay, so I tried the 'One-Shot' thing, or whatever it is called. :P Not sure if I did it right, or not. Leave a comment, or inbox my if you have any suggestions! Next will be Reid/Hotch. Unless you want a part 2?


End file.
